frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180124195316/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180324041221
"I can't because… because… well…" "Because she will become Queen one day, Anna." It was Papa's voice who spoke and a moment his figure emerged from the stairs. Elsa quickly got up and stood at attention. Papa held up his hand to help Anna up. "Papa, we were just talking…" Elsa began but Papa held out a hand. "It's okay Elsa," he said before he knelt down to be at Anna's level and his tone was gentle as he spoke to her. "Anna, I know you want your sister to be with you. Elsa, as future queen, has responsibilities. Like me, she will one day need to take care of the whole of Arendelle. In order to take care of Arendelle, she needs to study for a lot of things. She will require hours and hours of reading books and studying to learn all that she needs to know to rule. She needs to do it on her own without you. Do you understand?" Anna slowly nodded. "It's because I can't catch up to her, so I can't study with her." Elsa began vigorously shaking her head to signal to her father that letting Anna think that was the wrong thing to do but Papa just went on. "Anna, you will one day, but right now you just have to go at your pace and Elsa will have to go at her own. Elsa will need her peace and quiet to absorb all her lessons so you mustn't bother her too much." Elsa sighed heavily. It wasn't exactly the comforting words she wanted to say to her sister, but she knew it was a good enough excuse to keep Anna away from her. "Go on downstairs Anna, your dinner's ready." The way he said it was a clear dismissal and Anna reluctantly turned to go. "I'll see you around Elsa," Anna whispered dejectedly. Elsa couldn't say it back because she knew she was only going to lie. She watched her sister disappear stepped down the stairs before she abruptly cried out: "I love you, Anna! Remember that!" It was greeted by silence and Elsa's shoulders slumped dejectedly. "I love you too, Elsa!" came Anna's singsong reply. The flush in Elsa's cheeks was wonderful to watch and her happy sigh was just as heartening. She looked at Papa and a small smile formed her lips, a hint that she was getting a sudden idea. "Papa says he loves you too, Anna!" Elsa cried out loud enough for her sister to hear. She eyed her father and whispered to him in a demanding tone I have never heard her use before: "Say it!" Papa flushed with surprise for a moment but he recovered quickly and obediently followed. "Yes, I love you too Anna!" "And he says he's going to read you a bedtime story tonight!" Elsa said as she continued to fix her gaze on her father who looked completely baffled. "I thought we were discussing the philosophers tonight, like we do every night?" Papa whispered to her. "No, we're not," Elsa said firmly to him before shouting back again at the direction of the stairs: "And he's going to do it every other night! He's even going to do all the voices!" There was a scamper of footsteps on the stairs and Anna poked her head back up. "Really Papa? Will you do Flynn Rider and the Mysterious Castle and do the voice of the villainous Lord Maledorn?" Papa stared bemusedly from Anna to Elsa. His older daughter held his gaze steadily as she issued a silent challenge to him to dare defy her. Finally, a little laugh escaped him and he shook his head. He turned to Anna and pretended to twirl an invisible mustache. "I shall little one," he said in a fake harsh accent. "And I shall eat you here if you are not off to the dinner table in thirty seconds! Mwah ha ha ha ha!" Anna shrieked and rushed down the stairs. Papa slowly followed after her, his arms outstretched in an imitation of a rampaging beast while he continued his evil laugh. However, he paused and looked back at Elsa when she called to him again. "Papa? You will read to Anna every other night, will you?" "It seems I really don't have a choice in the matter, do I?" he said teasingly. "Thank you, Papa. Will you do something else for me?" "I can hardly say no to you, My Little Queen." Elsa's eyes glazed in the candlelight. "Hug Anna for me and tell her every day you love her." The same glaze came over Papa's eyes as well. He stared at his daughter with what seemed like reverence then bowed solemnly before her. "Your wish is my command, Your Majesty."